pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Dawn 2: Return to the Sea
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Melody - Roll (Megaman) *Ariel - Dawn (Pokemon) *Eric - Kenny (Pokemon) *Adult Flounder - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *King Triton - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Wally Gator *Scuttle - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie) *Max - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Tip and Dash - Blu (Rio) and Horton (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Harold the Seahorse - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Carlotta - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Adella - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Alana - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Andrina - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Aquata - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Arista - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Attina - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) *Morgana - Jessie (Pokemon) *Undertow (large) - James (Pokemon) *Undertow (small) - Meowth (Pokemon) *Cloak and Dagger - Ekans and Arbok (Pokemon) *Undertow's Various Transformation - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia), Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little), Fifi (Shrek Forever After) And Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Dawn - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Kenny - Radar Overseer Hank *Nemo - Microsoft Sam *Wally Gator - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Scrooge McDuck - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *Rafiki - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Ichabod Crane - Robosoft 1 *Perry - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Princess Irene, Isabella, May, and Phoebe - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mary (+5), Radar Overseer Beulah (+5), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Dawn - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Kenny - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Nemo - Juan Loquendo V1 *Wally Gator - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scrooge McDuck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rafiki - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ichabod Crane - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Princess Irene, Isabella, May, and Phoebe - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2, Ximena Loquendo V2, Esperanza Loquendo V1, and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Movie Used *The Little Mermaid 2 (2000) Footage Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Movies *Pokemon Episodes Peanuts *Peanuts Episodes *Peanuts Movie Hanna Barbera Footage *Wally Gator Veggietales Footage *Veggietales Episodes *Veggietales Movies Happy Tree Friends *Happy Tree Friends Nelvana Footage *The Magic School Bus Sianel 4 Cymru Footage *The Princess and the Goblin (1991) Dr Seuss Footage *Horton Hears A Who! (2008) Dreamworks Footage *Rio *Rio 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Shrek Forever After Disney Footage *Finding Nemo (2003) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Phineas and Ferb *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Dumbo (1941) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Fantasia (1940) *Chicken Little (2005) Universal Pictures *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Dawn will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing Ariel's clothing and shoes. *Kenny will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing Prince Eric's clothing. *Jessie, with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will be carrying the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Dawn will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kenny will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Roll will pick up two lightsabers (one green and one yellow), that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies